idfbfandomcom-20200213-history
TV
TV is a male object recommended character for BFDI that could've been voted into the competition in The Reveal. He only got 13 votes, placing him 7th in the voting and not entering the game. In BFDIA, he only received 287 votes (placing him 21st in the voting) which was extremely close but was not enough to join. However, he ended up being the host for a few episodes because Firey said he was the closest to the Announcer. He had another chance at joining the game in IDFB along with the other TLC prisoners until it was postponed. He got 318 votes.[1] Appearance TV appears to be a flat-screen plasma (also widescreen) television. Changes BFDI *TV has dark outlines on his border, with a slightly green gradient on his screen. BFDIA *TV gradient becomes completely black and white *TV outline is slightly bigger *TV loses his limbs and face. IDFB *TV loses his gradient. *TV gets his limbs and face back. *TV's screen became more detailed. *TV's shadow was changed. BFB *TV has smaller legs. Personality While TV rarely speaks, he uses pictures and words to show how he's feeling and when he is talking to contestants. In BFDI, TV dreams to win Dream Island only to not join the game. He then shows an Announcer being crushed, indicating that TV is angry at him. Sadly, his dream doesn't come true, since he got 13 votes and he was sent to the Locker of Losers. In BFDIA, TV expresses major excitement when he becomes the host. In later episodes, he can be random and talks about things that just happened using words. In BFB, TV is again mostly silent, though displays his emotions and feelings through visual aid on his screen. While TV has been rude before, such as when he told Robot Flower not to talk, he also sided with Robot Flower when she closed the signal in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. TV, despite being mostly silent, is expressive and emotional, and may be snarky and have a sense of humor, as his voting icon is him displaying the word "don't", so that his voting message would be read as "don't type E to eliminate TV". Coverage Battle for Dream Island TV was one of the 30 recommended characters eligible to join BFDI in episode 18. He played a scene in where he won BFDI, but then Announcer told him he had 13 votes, which wasn't enough to join. He then played a scene where the Announcer was crushed before being flung to the LOL. Battle for Dream Island Again TV only got 287 votes, which ended up being 1 position short of competition in BFDIA. However, Firey decided that TV should be the host. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, TV is initially seen cheering on Loser, displaying text saying "I Loser", with a rotating Loser after the word "I". Later on, when the teams were forming, Golf Ball chose TV and Robot Flower to join A Better Name Than That, reasoning that if their team had two mechanical minds, then they would outmatch the other teams. In response, TV displayed a real-life time-lapse of a flower blooming. When A Better Name Than That was named, TV displayed the team's logo on his screen. During the challenge, TV was assigned the task of relaying coordinates of the position of the basket. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, TV simultaneously shows two clips from the previous episode of Blocky killingTennis Ball and Golf Ball. He is also part of the crowd yelling at Four to revive contestants, though his back was turned to the camera, obstructing his face. He reappears in the stinger, where he can be partially seen in the group of contestants running around while Taco is stuck inside a jawbreaking. He does not actively participate in the challenge. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, TV is first seen during the challenge, where he, along with the rest of A Better Name Than That, follows 8-Ball's orders and ignores Golf Ball's. He also turned purple alongside Robot Flower when 8-Ball told them to. In Today's Very Special Episode, TV displays the timer of ABNTT wasting time. He also showed his ability to retract his legs into his body, explaining the assumed inconsistency of his design in earlier episodes. TV, along with the rest of his team, reprimands Golf Ball for disobeying 8-Ball's orders, calling her actions "treason". TV also interrupts and scolds Robot Flower for talking, saying that she is a machine. Ironically, this was the first time TV spoke, excluding his Cake at Stake jingles in BFDIA. In Fortunate Ben, TV is first seen boarding his team plane, sporting a big smile. While in flight, TV showcases his alarm at the plane's lack of control by displaying an exclamation point. In Four Goes Too Far, TV rides in a sled with the rest of A Better Name Than That in an effort to finally get rid ofFour. After their victory, TV flashes the word "EPIC" on his screen. During the challenge, TV boards Golf Ball's Rocket's top floor in an attempt to escape the Twinkle of Contagion. While on the Moon, TV calculates that the odds of the Twinkle returning to Earth at 0.0017%. Once Saw announces that the Twinkle left the Moon, TV shows his joy by showing a picture of a man in a suit giving a thumbs-up. However, when Golf Ball's Rocket broke, he then showed that image upside-down, giving the appearance of the man giving a thumbs-down. In the stinger, TV is shown displaying a light-blue, reflective screen. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, TV is shown still stranded on the Moon, along with the rest of A Better Name Than That and a Taco-less Bleh. During Robot Flower's control of Remote, TV displays a live-feed of the challenge back on Earth. When Basketball inquires TV about whether he knew about Robot Flower closing the connection, TV responds that he sided with Robot Flower, saying that mechanical minds stick together. In Questions Answered, TV shows Donut through the screen for Cake At Stake. and after Donut announces this, TV shows a tick and plays a triumphant sound. Golf Ball then tells him (while he's offscreen) not to "fudge" the results, to which TV plays a less triumphant sound and also shows something red, possibly a cross. After getting angry at Lollipop laughing, Donut shuts her mouth with his hands coming out of TV's screen. When asked how he is able to do this, Donut says it's due to the camera being to transmit matter, and when asked to take them back to Earth that way, he says it can only send things one way. Eventually, Donut sends the entire Earth through the camera and out of TV. After getting back onto Earth, Cake At Stake continues, and A Better Name Than That are all far away from Donut. He says they don't have to sit so far, which is followed by them all going inside his hole. TV is safe. In This Episode Is About Basketball, TV appears in a flashback to Four Goes Too Far where he and his team multiplied Four and Donut, but does not physically appear in the episode. Relationships :Main article: TV/Relationships Votes Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Runs into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Got crushed by the sun while in the LOL. Kills Number of kills: 2 Trivia *TV's legs are retractable. **He is the only contestant who has this ability. *TV is one of two contestants who has been a host before. The other is Donut. *As seen in Today's Very Special Episode, TV can retract his legs into his body at will. This may explain why he appears without legs in BFDIA. *Today's Very Special Episode marks the first time TV has spoken. (Most other noises made by TV were from either random noises or someone screaming, or the mechanic voices used for announcing Cake at Stake, but now he has a proper voice.) *Apparently, TV's tongue has a static effect when his tongue is off his body shown in his favorite screen. *In Four Goes Too Far, after 4 is multiplied by 0, TV shows the final votes like he did in BFDIA. *Despite being a television, TV acts more like a computer, as he calculates votes, displays various pictures and videos, and even plays random noises, which it not the type of characteristics a real life television would do. *He is one of the 4 "mechanical minds" in BFB alongside Remote, Robot Flower, and Roboty. *In BFB 4 and BFB 7, he was voiced by a text-to-speech voice. **In BFB 7, he has a Scottish accent. This makes him and Tree the only two characters with identifiable accents. (Bubble and Cloudy have accents, too, but their accents are from an unknown region, most likely somewhere in Goiky.) *He is the only mechanical mind whose name doesn't begin with an "R". *He is one of the three characters to be voiced by a text-to-speech, the others are Remote and Announcer, if you don't count Dora, who is no longer voiced by Google Translate (in BFB) *As shown in Four Goes Too Far, TV has the ability to be a mirror. *Despite the fact he was never sent to the TLC in BFDIA, he got sent to the TLC/LOL in Welcome Back. *TV gained a Scottish accent in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *TV and Tree are the only characters to not have American accents. Category:A Better Name Than That